I'm With You
by milo-n-vaughn
Summary: s/v, AU sorta..R/R, its my second fic!! i gotta know how i write, so i can know whether to trash my ff.net account, or write like mad!!


***I'm standin' on the bridge I'm waitin' in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothin' but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listenin' but there's no sound***  
  
She had waited at the restaurant. She was truly looking forward to this, ever since they had led Sloane out of the Credit Dauphine building, in cuffs, she had looked forward to this. The first time that Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn could be seen in public. Together. Actually sitting at the same table. Facing each other. Looking into each others eyes. Too bad he hadn't shown up.  
  
***Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?***  
  
He watched her. Oh, how he wished he could have been there. Sitting next to her. Holding her hand. Looking into her eyes. The things he had never even dared to do during the 2 years that she was a double agent and he her handler. But he watched her. She ordered a drink, visibly worried about his whereabouts. But he couldn't go out there. Not yet, anyway. He couldn't bring himself to. After 2 years, he'd never seen her face in proper light. Sure, the warehouse was lighted, but it cast shadows on her already deceiving lifestyle. No, he would just stay there and watch her.  
  
***It's a damn cold night Tryin' to figure out this like Won't you take my by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I I'm with you***  
  
She felt herself being watched. She looked around, not seeing anything. She nodded to the waitress to bring her check. She kept feeling the sense of being watched as she moved out of the restaurant. She decided to go to the pier. That always calmed her.  
  
***I'm lookin' for a place I'm searchin' for a face Is anybody here I know Cuz nothin's goin' right And everythings a mess And no one likes to be alone***  
  
He watched her pay her bill and leave the restaurant. He followed her. She walked toward the boardwalk. He followed her still. She turned onto the pier. Ah, the pier. This was the place he had realized he loved her, that day she threw her beeper into the Pacific. How ironic.  
  
***Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?***  
  
She realized she was being followed somewhere around 76th and Spring. It was noon, but the clouds above gave way to no shadowless sun. She thought about the weather and her feelings. When she was young, her mother had told her that when the little girl felt sad, or cried, so would the sky. She started to believe that now. She didn't want to give the person any indication she knew about them. She walked through a crowd of people, all of whom were pulsing to the music, live, sand by a young woman with long, straight, brown hair. Sydney decided to le whoever was following her keep at it. They must have a good reason for doing it.  
  
***It's a damn cold night Tryin' to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm I'm with you***  
  
He watched her, followed her through the crowd. All of a sudden, she seemed to forget about the outside world. She was staring straight ahead, not caring who she was running into. He followed her straight to the Pier. Where they had met so long ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
SYDNEY: (sobbing) I'm sorry to call you, I just didn't know who else to call. My father and I were supposed to have dinner tonight. The first time since I was a kid. I can't even remember the last time. (sobs) He just didn't show. He said he had work. He didn't have work. This isn't just about my dad. When I was in Morocco, the man who died... he was a friend of mine. He was a good man, who thought he was fighting for the right side, that he was working for the C.I.A.! He was lied to, and now he's dead. I had his blood on my hands!  
  
VAUGHN: Sydney...  
  
SYDNEY: I feel like I'm losing my mind! Like I don't even know who I am anymore, or what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it! (Her pager suddenly beeps. Sydney grabs it, and throws it in the water below them. It splashes.)  
  
VAUGHN: You just threw your beeper in the Pacific.  
  
SYDNEY: (laughs through tears) I know...  
  
VAUGHN: Okay, listen to me. There's something you need to know. When you first walked into my office with that stupid Bozo hair, I thought you were crazy. I thought you might actually be a crazy person. But I watched you, and I read your statement, and I've seen... I've seen how you think, I've seen how you work, I've seen how you are in this job. In this job, you see darkness. You see the worst in people and though the jobs are different and the missions change, and the enemies have a thousand names, the one crucial thing, the one real responsibility you have is to not let your rage, and your resentment, and your disgust, darken you. When you're at your absolute lowest, at your most depressed, just remember that you can always... you know. You got my number. (A few seconds pass. Sydney grabs Vaughn's hand, and holds on tight.)  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
***Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah, yeah.***  
  
She felt him next to her before she even looked. "I waited for an hour." "I know, Syd" "Why didn't you just come over?" "I don't know.I just.I wasn't sure of." "What would happen?" "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, after not seeing you in public for so long, it just didn't seem right." "I know." "What?" "I know what you mean. It didn't seem.I guess right id the only word I can think of. It felt like we weren't doing something right, like we had messed- " He cut her off with a kiss. "You have no idea how long I've been holding that in." "You wanna bet?" She kissed him this time. And it felt right.  
  
***It's a damn cold night Tryin' to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I I'm with you*** 


End file.
